<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Good Thing by finncore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562797">One Good Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/finncore/pseuds/finncore'>finncore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Co-workers, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking, F/F, Massage, Pre-Relationship, Sleepovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:29:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/finncore/pseuds/finncore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had become a work tradition of a few of June’s coworkers to pack up after their shift had concluded on Friday nights to make their way to the bar downtown. June had absolutely zero interest in ever attending, nor had she before, but thanks to a certain someone's birthday falling on the same day, June found herself exactly where she never wanted to be. Common courtesy was her only excuse. After all, it paid to have respectable relations with her coworkers and bosses. They could pave the way for an extra mile, furthering June’s personal success. Which is, typically, the only thing that mattered. Typically. </p><p>Typically was not tonight, June realized, locking eyes with that excited coworker of hers she couldn't understand her true feelings towards, barreling through the bar in her direction.</p><p>Macy and June belong to me. Non appearing characters, Tim and Eli belong to me. Tut belongs to Umbra, popsocks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Macy Ellis/June Varenne, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Good Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started fixating on June/Macy out of nowhere recently and then made this fic because I like them a lot. This is a very dialogue heavy fic and has zero plot aside from developing character and relationships which is my absolute jam.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June impatiently tapped her delicately polished finger at the rim of her drink. The hollow expectation of that familiar sound of acrylic on glass found itself crushed underneath the heavy excited voices ringing through her hooped ear. To be completely frank, she despised it here. Her coworkers were loud, the bar was crowded, her drink hardly satisfactory - she could not wait to excuse herself.</p><p> </p><p>It had become a work tradition of a few of June’s coworkers to pack up after their shift had concluded on Friday nights to make their way to the bar downtown. June had absolutely zero interest in ever attending, nor had she before, but thanks to a certain someone's birthday falling on the same day, June found herself exactly where she never wanted to be. Common courtesy was her only excuse. After all, it paid to have respectable relations with her coworkers and bosses. They could pave the way for an extra mile, furthering June’s personal success. Which is, typically, the only thing that mattered. Typically. </p><p> </p><p>A far off wish, perhaps dream, had her coworker Macy attend too. There was no way she’d be here, June assured, knowing full well Macy was not nearly as self-centred in her own success as herself. Could she even be described as successful at all? June had tried wrapping her head around how the hell Macy and her shared the same position to little avail, her only conclusion offering that Macy somehow had a connection to one of June’s bosses. Considering how much June deeply involved herself with her work, well, it made her a little jealous. June contemplated what her days might be like with someone more up to speed, but it didn't seem to provide the excitement it was supposed to elicit from her. Why is that? </p><p> </p><p>June would have lost herself in the world of self-analysis until a familiar yet surprising voice snapped her to her senses. </p><p> </p><p>“Junesie! You're here too?!” Macy called out, excitedly and clumsily dug her way through the crowd, affirming herself right into June’s space. No way. What was Macy doing here? Perhaps she was solely interested in the social drinking aspect of the celebration. </p><p> </p><p>June crossed her legs, propping her elbow on the bar to rest her tired head on her glamorously painted nails. “Yeah. I was about to leave, actually.” </p><p>Macy took a seat next to the stool next to June, swivelling herself in a position to happily face her coworker. “Me too. I only showed up to be nice. I've never been to any of the regular bar nights, it's not really my thing.” She smiled, riding off the high that she met June here in all places.</p><p>“You sure? You’ve got a smile on that buzzed face of yours.” June sarcastically smiled.</p><p>“I wasn't earlier. ‘Till I saw you.” Macy defended matter-of-factly.</p><p>June took a generous sip of her wine. “Mm. Bugging me is such joy to you.” </p><p>Macy laughed under her breath, her voice a little softer than before. “Ha. So that's what you think I’m doing.”</p><p> </p><p>June nearly choked, hastily bringing her hand to her puffed mouth to avoid any show. What could Macy’s true intentions possibly be, if not to drive June...what kind of emotion did she feel around her? She hoped Macy failed to notice June’s break in composure. </p><p> </p><p>Macy continued, leading June to believe she was off the hook. “Anyway, I’m glad I’m not having a party as shitty as this for my birthday. This is so lame.” Macy’s voice came to a whisper, attempting to mask her dig. </p><p>“Hm. When is your birthday?” June curiously asked. </p><p>“August 26th.” </p><p>June tapped her fingers as she visualized her schedule. August 26th was...</p><p>“That’s...next week.” June stated, a hint of disbelief in her tone. </p><p>Macy uncomfortably shifted positions on her stool. “Huh, so it is. I never know dates nowadays.” </p><p> </p><p>How could Macy fail to remember her own birthday? She was always excited about <em> something. </em>Whether that be a new album she bought (and would blast at high volumes at work), whatever interesting experiment she had been tending to at home, or clothes arriving in the mail, Macy was always found looking forward to things in her life. </p><p> </p><p>“You're not excited about it?” June asked, surprised, “I’m pretty sure there's countdowns on your calendar for your monthly sushi extravaganza.” </p><p>“Not really. I used to, but it’s just kind of sad now.” Macy swigged her cocktail. </p><p>“Why is that? You don't seem like the type that would be indifferent to birthdays.” </p><p>Macy appeared conflicted. “It's my own fault, so I don't really like complaining about it. To be honest, I don't have any friends, really, so it’s not like I have anyone meaningful to spend my special day with. It’s whatever though.” Macy’s excited body language came to a screeching halt when she began elaborating on June’s personal questions.</p><p> </p><p>June had never been more curious for glimpses into Macy’s life before - perhaps anyone’s. The only thing she could think of was to hope Macy trusted her with the answers. June was offering nothing more than personal questions for Macy to hesitantly unpack, but she couldn't stop herself when it came to prying inside whatever goes on in her unique head.</p><p> </p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>Macy was caught off-guard at June's inquiry onslaught. “Oh. The friend thing? Just...spending all my time obsessed with school. I couldn't afford university if I didn't win just about every scholarship imaginable. But even if I won, I’d have to keep my grades at that fucking perfect number or else I’d lose funding all throughout Uni. I did it to myself. Look at me now.” Macy dryly announced, spreading her arms wide in undermined exaggeration. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re spilling an awful lot of personal details to an acquaintance.” June sarcastically joked. Did Macy realize how much she was sharing? </p><p> </p><p>Macy frowned, her eyes welled, a split second. Then smiled. “Maybe to you.” </p><p> </p><p>For the second time that night, June instinctively hid her flustered face, refusing to allow anyone - especially Macy, to see her own emotional vulnerability. She...felt bad. Why did that cause Macy such grief? </p><p> </p><p>“Well, since you're turning a year older next week, what’s the number this time?” June re-crossed her legs, hoping to start the conversation back up again. </p><p> </p><p>“22.” </p><p> </p><p>Her glass nearly dropped to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>“You're...joking.” June assumed, mouth agape. </p><p>“June, I don't think I’ve ever lied to you.” Macy stated. June thought that might have been a joke too, lest everything Macy has said so far tonight been completely and wholly true, but Macy’s expression did not falter. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I wasn’t [smiling] earlier. ‘Till I saw you.” “So that's what you think I'm doing.” “Maybe to you.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don't think I’ve ever lied to you.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” Macy spoke, “I’m actually turning 22. Look.” Macy shuffled through her deep pockets, eventually reaching her license, offering it’s evidential proof to June. Right in her face. </p><p>“How…?” June stammered. </p><p>Macy snorted. “Uh, my dad and mom decided to fu-” </p><p>“No!” June lunged forward to cover Macy’s soft lips. “Not that. How did you get this job? You were only 21 when you were hired?” </p><p>“Yup.” Macy nodded, her voice muffled. She gently embraced June’s hands around her mouth to remove their wall. “It’s ‘cus I’m epic.” </p><p> </p><p>June kept cautiously quiet in hope Macy would elaborate. After twenty seconds of silence, she realized her little quip had cost her the privilege of Macy’s truth. She sighed, assuming this was the end of her punishment. </p><p> </p><p>“How old are you then, Junesie?” </p><p>June jokingly scoffed, a low grin forming at her lips. “It’s rude to ask a woman her age.” </p><p>“Man, whatever!” Macy threw her hands in the air, “You're clearly older than me. Maybe you should pretend to be my age and have a little fun!” </p><p>June smiled, taking another sip of her wine. “Maybe.”</p><p>“Wow. Not a no? How much have you had to drink?” Macy seemed genuinely surprised at June’s open response. </p><p>“Just this.” June replied. She held her glass a few inches off the ground, gently waving it around for show. “I was about to leave, remember? Doesn't look like you'll be out of here anytime soon, though.” </p><p>Macy snorted. “Pfft, watch out for me, Junesie. Maybe you'll have to drag my unconscious body home. I’m only a few minutes away you know.”</p><p>June instinctively whisked her soft, platinum hair behind her shoulders. “I don't think my image would allow it.” </p><p> </p><p>Despite June’s dismissive response, if Macy seriously had no way of getting home safely...well, June would <em> really </em>consider actually doing that. But she can't add an addendum to her statement now. </p><p> </p><p>Macy groaned. “Stop being so laaaameee!!” She playfully demanded, offering a light, double handed shove above June’s chest. </p><p>“I’ll consider it, if you define lame.” June teased. </p><p>Macy appeared to take this admittedly simple challenge with interesting vigor. </p><p>“Alright. Definition of lame.” Macy’s fingers pointed to her chin in exaggerated thought. “Let's see...oh. YOU!” </p><p>Macy pointed a stubby black polished finger to June’s nose, a subtle mischievous smile shining through the glint of her sharp teeth. </p><p>June gently brushed the intrusion out of her view. “A little harsh.” </p><p>“Just telling you straight, Junesie.” </p><p> </p><p>Macy took a moment to take a long sip of her cocktail, allowing June a few moments to reflect. Macy thinks she's lame, huh? Well...perhaps she isn't wrong. Maybe she should work on that around her. After all, June kind of wanted to…</p><p> </p><p>“...I’m 24. My birthday is in January.” June stated. </p><p>Macy’s eyes widened in response before quickly shifting to that signature razor smile of hers.</p><p>Macy snorted. “Then how come you're not named Jan?” </p><p>June rolled her eyes. “Ha ha, very funny. My parents weren’t the greatest at much, name choices included.” </p><p>“I wouldn't say that. I like your name.” Macy’s voice sounded lighter, softer. It was subtle. June felt lucky to notice. “Plus, I wouldn't get to call you ‘Junesie’. I wouldn't know what to call you if you were named Jan.” Despite Macy’s hefty surprise compliment, she wasn't quite up to the challenge of maintaining eye contact with her recipient. </p><p> </p><p>Well, that was certainly a first. June’s dry response was an unfortunate result of that exact “why isn't your name Jan then?” having been thrown at her head at every opportunity, but Macy seemed to have twisted it in an admittedly sweet way. No one had ever said they liked her name before. No one had ever given June’s identity a second thought past a source of puns and jokes. </p><p> </p><p>Macy was always turning June’s stale world upside-down. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you like it.” June’s response hardly scratched the surface to how much she truly felt. </p><p> </p><p>Macy shuffled around in her seat. </p><p>“I guess I should reward you for being less lame. Maybe you considered it more than I thought.” Macy began, still keeping her difficulty with eye contact. “I got hired right after graduating University.” </p><p>“You didn't have any connections?” June was baffled, attempting to figure out just exactly what Macy’s deal was. </p><p>“None that I didn't have to earn. The connections I had were like, probably my awards and research projects that went on to compete or get showcased federally. And my teachers recommendations, plus that one internship I did.” Macy listed off such grand achievements for a University student as if they hardly mattered at all. </p><p>“You...did all that? In University?” </p><p>Macy shrugged. “Having no friends gives you lots of extra out-of-school time to spend on even more school. Plus, I really need to pay off my loans…” She began trailing off at the end, nearly looking anxious. </p><p> </p><p>June couldn't believe it. After all this time, June had asserted herself as the superior employee, yet her own accomplishments were never so great as to grant her an entry position at a non-entry level. Which is exactly what Macy had worked tirelessly to get herself into. June required further experience in her field before landing the job here. Macy was already long qualified.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, June deeply regretted every single doubtful thing she had obliviously thrown at Macy’s way all this time, right back to when they had been hired in April. That definitely lines up with the University thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. I'm...impressed, Macy. That's a serious feat. Looks are deceiving.” June genuinely offered.</p><p>Macy pressed her shoulders up and leaned forward, batting her eyelashes. “Aw, I don't look like an award winning student to you?” </p><p> </p><p>Well, she certainly looked like something good, but being a hardworking genius was not one of them. </p><p> </p><p>“Now you do.” </p><p>Macy laughed. “Ha! Thanks for the praise, but it's not really worth it. I'm not the happiest right now. This isn't what I wanted.” Macy appeared dejected despite attempting to play it off as cool as she could manage.</p><p> </p><p>June knew that feeling all too well, having already come to terms with it all. At least, that's what she thought. </p><p>“Macy, I think that's just what life is. You're learning it the hard way like everyone else.” June dryly suggested, speaking as if she had read Macy’s intentions crystal clearly. </p><p>Macy scoffed. “I wouldn't say that. If I could do everything all over again, I would have ditched my dreams of “making it big” and living comfortably for once in my goddamn life just to have meaningful relationships with other people. Y’know, <em> friends. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Macy had been generously using air-quotes to signify bloated importance. She continued her surprising rant, anxiously shifting in her seat. “At least I’d have something to live for. Life shouldn't all be about suffering like this, and it's pretty fucked up we all fell for it.” </p><p> </p><p>June could hardly muster any sort of educated response, instead opting to take a long drink of what little wine she had left by now. Macy’s words were, truthfully...well, she was certainly on to something there.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. You make a good argument.” June hummed, struggling to find the words that could match pace with Macy's rant. She couldn't, so the next best thing was to joke about it. “Maybe you should request funding to build a time machine.” </p><p> </p><p>What was a simple throwaway joke actually prompted Macy to appear deep in thought. She let out a few low mumbles, mulling over the thoughts racing in her head. She sighed, having seemingly made up her mind. “I dunno. Maybe there's good things to be had now.” </p><p> </p><p>Macy was nearly halfway through her ceasar, now. June had keenly observed Macy’s slow unravel into a blissful comfortableness the more she drank; the further she burst into June’s space, the more honest she became. Was it because she was drunk, or did Macy genuinely enjoy spending time with June? </p><p> </p><p>“What are the good things?” June asked, hoping to pry a little more out of Macy this time around - and hopefully not blunder it again. </p><p>“Uh, um, huhh…” Macy meddled, appearing uncertain.</p><p>June sighed, nearly disappointed. “You can't name anything, can you?”</p><p>“No, no, I can.” Macy didn't seem ready to give up quite yet. “Just having a moment here. I’m thinking really hard.” </p><p>“Macy, if you have to think this hard about a good thing in your life, it’s safe to say you don’t have one.” June argued, her impatience blatant through her blunt tone. “I don't have any either. Don’t worry about it.” </p><p> </p><p>Macy, being the stubborn bastard she was, did not like that response. “Mm, no, you don't get it.”</p><p> </p><p>Pardon?</p><p> </p><p>“I have a good thing. I just don't think you'd wanna hear it.” Macy finished, her head turned to avoid any visual confirmation of the pot she likely thought she just stirred. She played with her hands at her waist. </p><p>“Oh? Trivial things can give life great meaning for some. I’ll judge you, but it’ll be about as much as I judge you for everything else.” June joked, though she was definitely, genuinely interested.</p><p>“Maybe. I’ll tell you later.”</p><p> </p><p>No…? Macy didn't seem to want to budge. Was this too secretive for even a drunk Macy to share? June couldn't find herself unable to stop offering up any possible ideas for Macy’s “one good thing”.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was best for a conversation change. Macy didn't seem too happy with that one, especially when she came up with her answer. An answer that she refused to tell, despite coming up with it in response to June’s inquiry. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think you deserve a little cheers.” June suggested, a warm smile on her glossy lips. Macy appeared so dejected when talking about her achievements. Maybe she was never properly credited by her friends? Oh…</p><p> </p><p>A little something in June just clicked. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>June offered an incredulous look. “Need I tape your accomplishments and play them back to you?” </p><p>“Ha. Maybe it’ll give me a boost in serotonin.” Macy dryly joked. Why was she always undermining herself? </p><p>“Really, Macy, you should be a little more proud. It sounded like you really gave it every inch of your all. You have so much to show for it. Especially this job.” June added, hoping to mend the tear she must have reopened in Macy tonight. Completely unintentional, by the way, though June always seemed to find herself in situations like these. She’s never wanted to mend it so earnestly before, however. </p><p>“Yay. Cheers to me.” </p><p> </p><p>The two clinked glasses just about as you'd expect from a duo of one very unimpressed drunk and another overexcited semi-drunk. Macy seemed upset with June’s assertive praise, but why is that? She was hoping this would help. </p><p> </p><p>Their final sip finished both of their drinks off. June had once planned to leave, but then extended her stay after seeing Macy here of all places, deciding to pack up when she finished her wine. But now...maybe she’d have to extend it just a bit more. She waved for a second round, hoping Macy would get the message. She didn't seem to be in the best place right now...June hoped Macy didn't want to leave anymore. She wouldn't admit it, but this was the most fun June had ever had in a bar before. </p><p> </p><p>Either Macy was too drunk or was actually observant enough of June’s intentions, because she got her third refill right after.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you're walking home?” June asked, conveniently omitting her own escape plan out of here. Which she had none. She parked across the road in the plaza, expecting to have had one glass and left by ten.</p><p>“Yeah, I'm only a fifteen minute walk away.” Macy muttered. </p><p>June hummed, preparing herself for what she was about to say. She replayed her own voice a few times before diving right in. “It seems like I made you uncomfortable with all of my questions and praise with school. I’m sorry about that.” </p><p>“Oh.” Macy perked up. “You're fine, I'm just sad sometimes. All the time. Y’know?” Her body language seemed to have improved, appearing a bit less closed off.</p><p>June’s face contorted. “...Vaguely.” How much of that admittance of Macy’s was true? It...bothered her.</p><p>Macy smiled. “That topic was sad as shit anyway. OH!” She lunged forward, suddenly excited. “Actually, hey, while I was driving home from work today, I hit a BEE! It’s guts exploded right into my eye while I was driving and it’s half dead body was on my lap!” Macy gestured wildly.</p><p> </p><p>“IT WAS SO FUCKED. I was gonna tell you at work tomorrow, but since you're here, you get to hear it early!” She finished, panting, a genuine smile on her pretty face. </p><p> </p><p>This was the Macy that June definitely did not, at all, one bit, look forward to seeing five days a week. Plus, she absolutely was not interested in seeing Macy outside of work, in casual wear, being her unabashedly Macy self.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Who was she kidding?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Macy, you and your stories. This one is definitely a favourite.” June giggled, adjusting her hair clips. They had to be perfect. </p><p>Macy lunged forward again, heavy on the defense. “I’m not lying! Here, I bet you can smell the bee guts near my eyeball-” </p><p> </p><p>Macy leaned deep, deeper into June’s space, as if a personal bubble had never existed at all. Then again, when did Macy ever know anything about June’s space? Some silly, yet fond memories of June being poked and nudged by Macy’s pencil in the cheek, shoulder, back, thigh…<em> boob, </em>found itself quickly resurfacing. June reminiscently smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Macy smelt drunk, but she must have showered that morning before work, because her hair smelt dangerously good. It looked soft - <em> felt soft, </em>as it brushed up against June’s hot cheeks. That was because the bar was uncomfortably warm. She wasn't flustered in any way, shape, or form. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever brush your hair?” June blurted. She had wondered about this for a while, but somehow that question slipped through her usual filters. </p><p>“I try to.” Macy dismissively replied. “Did you smell the bee guts?!” She seemed much more interested in bee guts than June’s question. </p><p>June smiled. “Unfortunately, no. All I can smell is your hair.” </p><p>Macy recoiled back into her seat, hastily gripping a chunk of her locks, bringing it up closer to her face in fearful inspection. “IT’S IN MY HAIR?!?” She yelled, overworked.</p><p> </p><p>That was it. June’s entire composure had completely melted all at once. She was <em> laughing. </em> Not a smile, a snort, or a giggle - June was lost in her own loudly genuine laughter, completely unable to stifle or tuck it away. That type of blissful happiness she...could not remember the last time she felt. </p><p> </p><p>June’s torso curved in, falling forward, farther and farther, until she rested a hand on Macy’s shaky thigh. She was laughing, too. </p><p> </p><p>June wiped her eyes, almost forgetting she had to do so with extreme care considering her bountiful eye makeup. “No, haha, I just think your hair smells nice.” </p><p>“Aww, Junesie, here.” Macy smiled, devilishly. “You can have all of it!” </p><p> </p><p>Before June could ask how that was even possible, Macy ran her hands to the nape of her neck, leaning forward to flip her hair out towards June - all over her. </p><p> </p><p>June let out a few “pthpths”, attempting to get Macy’s messy hair out of her mouth. “Thanks for that.” </p><p>“Did it taste good?” Macy asked, hopeful for a nice answer. </p><p>“No.” June answered, deadpan. “And you couldn't pay me to give you another answer.” </p><p> </p><p>Macy shook her head, running her stubby fingers through her hair like a makeshift comb. She had to hold the bunches up with one hand and brush with the other, as her hair length extended past her arms. June had always wondered if Macy’s ridiculously long hair was to overcompensate for her short stature. The more she was around Macy, the more true it seemed. It was kind of cute, honestly. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, too bad. Maybe one day.” Macy giggled, seeming to be on a completely different train of thought than June. </p><p>“Hm.” June mulled, lost in thought. “Have you ever braided your hair before?” </p><p>Macy perked up, a small fire igniting in her eyes. “Used to a lot, actually! My dad would braid it for me all the time. I haven’t braided it myself much recently though, without him, or anyone, it feels weird.” She began trailing off, likely having brought up a sensitive topic. </p><p> </p><p>June wanted to mend this quick. Plus, she still hadn’t asked the real question she’s been trying to blurt out for the past few minutes. </p><p> </p><p>June smiled, treading carefully. “I think a messy fishtail would look nice. Have you ever done that?” </p><p>Again, Macy perked up, appearing excited at the thought. “I haven't! Good idea, Junesie.” </p><p> </p><p>June was already satisfied enough that she kept Macy smiling, but when she saw the enby swivel around in her chair, she realized exactly what Macy had assumed what June was implying. Macy edged her chair closer and closer to June’s own, until they were but a few inches apart. She whisked her hair back behind her strong shoulders. Hair which, if it could speak, was most certainly begging to be played with. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn't actually what June had meant, but this is <em> definitely </em>what she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>“You want me to?” June asked. The surprise of a Macy’s sudden offer caused June’s question to end shorter than she had planned. It seemed like braiding, to Macy, was a very important thing with trusted people in her life…</p><p>Macy grinned, excited at June’s seemingly open response. “Yeah. Your hair looks so nice all the time. You're amazing at it.” </p><p>June felt her cheeks flush. Thank God Macy was turned around. “Ah...thank you. I just like hair, that's all. I don’t have the opportunity to braid often since I live alone, and my arms get sore from braiding my own.” June trailed off, forgetting her own warning from earlier. </p><p>“You can braid my hair anytime, Junesie.” Macy’s voice felt softer and earnest. Anytime? That was tempting...but when would June have the opportunity? Unless Macy planned on…?</p><p>“Even at work?” June asked, a little excited. </p><p>“Yeah. <em> Anytime. </em>” Macy reassured, very soft, yet serious. June could tell she genuinely meant it. </p><p>“Anytime…” June repeated under her breath. </p><p> </p><p>June had never felt more honoured, more trusted with Macy before. She couldn't begin to cease the warm smile that had steadily spread itself across her flushed face. Not that she wanted to, honestly. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, June’s fingers began separating the hair in two, grabbing small chunks from either side and meticulously crossing them over one by one. June’s fingers danced through her wild hair, taming her locks the more she braided. Macy seemed to be enjoying every minute as she fell farther backwards, her back arching little by little, like a pulled magnet. It was slow, inevitable. June swore she couldn't get any more flustered that night when Macy finally sank bank into her chest. Maybe it was because she was drunk, or maybe because she didn't know what her feelings meant anymore, but to June...it felt like Macy belonged there. </p><p> </p><p>The sheer amount of hair June had been given to work with would probably have made anyone groan. But for her, being able to dedicate twenty-odd-minutes to sit in a comfortable silence, completely and wholly trusted by her very pretty coworker…it didn’t matter how much time it consumed, how meticulous the braid - June minded little when it came to spending time with Macy.</p><p> </p><p>June wrapped up her dedicated work with one of her own hair ties on her wrist. She didn't want to bother Macy by asking for hers. And...well, it made her feel a little warm inside thinking about Macy adding June’s hair ties to her collection. Maybe she wouldn't notice they were June’s, but her treasures would be displayed on Macy’s wrist all the same.</p><p> </p><p>June plucked and pulled a few key chunks of Macy’s hair to achieve her signature wild, voluminous look, taking care to balance a patterned yet fluffy braid as she could manage. “All done.” She hummed. </p><p>The enby shot up, contorting herself in an attempt to see June’s work in full. She likely couldn't see much, but what she did, she fawned over.</p><p>“Aww awesome, you're so cool June. Thanks!!” Macy giggled. </p><p> </p><p>June would have begun a reply, but Macy falling back into her chest with <em> full force </em> this time cut her short. This time, there was nothing holding Macy back. She comfortably sank into June like a puzzle piece that found its match. </p><p> </p><p>“You're so soft. Like a big pillow.” Macy mumbled, lost in bliss. </p><p>June’s heard that one before - many times. It was always from men, though. “Ah, well, a certain part of me is typically called a pillow, yes.” </p><p>Macy scoffed incredulously, having understood exactly what June meant. “Yeah, but so is the rest. There's like, way more to you than boobs. I’m talking about ALL of you.” She hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Macy was like a breath of fresh air after June’s stale lifetime of exclusively dating men. It wasn't that she didn't like women - she sure did, but it was so difficult getting herself out there. No woman ever approached June first. She isn't exactly very sapphic looking, never owning any explicit symbols to show her off. Everyone likely assumed that she was straight. The exact way June had built herself up to be. After all, she had to be the most likeable, the most suited, the most experienced; she was the perfect conformativity of everything society wanted, needed, deserved.</p><p> </p><p>June flushed. “Oh...I appreciate that. Thanks, Macy.” </p><p>“Of course Junesie. I like your smile. I never get to see it. Well, I can’t, ‘cus I’m facing away from you, but…” Macy trailed off, the intonation on “but” giving June a suspicion she was going to-</p><p>Macy held her arms in the air, motioning to grab June’s face as she tilted her head upwards to get a look.</p><p>“There it issssss!!” She exclaimed. </p><p>Red faced, June stammered in response. “I don't think that's the best angle of me to-” </p><p>“Nope! It’s perfect.” Cutting her off, Macy appeared adamant in her praise. </p><p> </p><p>The two sat comfortably in each other’s shared drunken company, as if they had been in their own world since locking their mutual gaze about an hour ago. June hadn’t realized she and Macy were both still in that bar, with <em> other people, </em>until one of their coworkers approached June out of nowhere. Though her razor focus on whatever Macy was doing likely contributed to that. </p><p> </p><p>“June?” The man called, hopeful to grab her attention. Of course he’d use her first name. Why wouldn't he. Not like she had any ounce of idea of who he was personally, but this was typical. Didn’t stop her from being bothered though. </p><p>June shot up, matting her hair down, tucking any stray strands behind her ear. Despite being in a shitty bar and outside of work, she always had a presentable aura to her at all times. An aura she worked tirelessly to maintain: from the gloss of her lips, the clips in her hair, the shine of her bangled earrings, the wing of her eye to the glint of her nails. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” She replied, eager to get this exchange over with. </p><p>The man approached closer, taking in the scene. “Ah, sorry to...interrupt?” He focused in on a half-lidded, mumbling Macy sunken into June’s chest. </p><p>“It's not a problem. What do you need?” Can this guy just explain himself already? </p><p>The man scratched his unkempt stubble. “Right. I was making sure you and...your, er,<em> friend </em> were safe to get home. It's pretty late now. I'm the DD for our group, but we have enough space in the car if you need a ride as well.” He trailed off. </p><p>Nice guy, sort of. June refused to bite. “Oh, thank you, but I was actually goi-”</p><p>“You can stay at my place Junesieee! I’m a short walk from here. We’ll have an epic sleepover.” Macy loudly interrupted. Whether she knew she was giving June a free pass away from this guy or if she truly wanted June to stay, she appreciated the interruption nonetheless.</p><p>“Yes.” June quickly reassured, rolling with the opportunity. “That was my plan.” </p><p>The intruder shot June an incredulous look. “Are you sure? I'm completely sober, unlike missus plastered. It might be safer that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Funny he mentioned the word “safe”, huh? Because for some reason, going home with Macy never particularly felt <em> unsafe, </em>to June. In fact, going home with Macy felt generously safer than wherever this guy could take her behind the wheel, not even counting that she would have to tell him where she lived. June’s had her horror stories and close calls, and in the dangerous world of fending for herself, there was no way she’d accept this near-strangers’ offer. Genuine or not. </p><p> </p><p>June put on the most patient smile she could muster. “I’m alright. I’ll call an Uber in an emergency.” A blatant bluff to June, but hopefully genuine enough to get this guy off her back. </p><p>“Sounds good. If you ever need that ride, though,” He paused, raising a calloused hand to rest on June’s stiff shoulder, “My group will be here for a little longer. Let me know.” </p><p>“Thank you for the offer, I appreciate it.” June smiled through her teeth, begging for this dude to get the fucking hint now. The contrast between Macy’s warm and genuine touch juxtaposed with this loose coworker of hers placing his grubby unwanted hands on her truly insinuated just how much she had come to care about Macy. </p><p>“Hope you and Ms. Ellis have fun.” The man smiled, before releasing his “nice guy” grip from June’s shoulder, finally making his way back to wherever the fuck he came from. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, so June is June, but Macy is Ms. Ellis? As pissed as she was, June was thankful he wasn’t weird towards Macy too. Well, he sort of was, in a way. Every part of that interaction just made June’s blood boil. It didn't matter how genuine he might have been, as most would argue, she had no space in her heart for anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>Well, except, obviously, </p><p> </p><p>June sighed, thankful it was over, reeling in her own embarrassment. Now that her disdain had settled, June was left mourning at her own image. What happened to her grace, her walls? Never before had she looked so...out of it. She was drunk, unkempt. She was always a smart drinker! </p><p> </p><p>...Until she glanced down at a softly snoring Macy held tight to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>She would have to take a raincheck on that breakdown. As much as June wanted to scream obscenities into her sheets, melt the generous amount of makeup caked on her face, punish herself for her slip-up...that would have to wait until Macy was home safe. </p><p> </p><p>June lightly tapped Macy’s cheeks. “Are you ready to get going?”</p><p>Macy mumbled, stirring awake. “Yeah - yeah. Yeah. I just don't want to get up.” She brought her legs up tight to her chest then lay them out to stretch. </p><p>“I’ll help you, but you gotta get off me first.” June offered, hoping to speed up the process. </p><p>“Fineeeeeeee.” Macy gave in, clumsily bringing herself to her feet, using June to steady her drunken erratic movements.</p><p> </p><p>Before long, the two were vertical. Macy had finished her drink while June braided her hair, but June still had a generous amount left. She just wanted to get out of here…</p><p> </p><p>June swallowed and took as graceful of a chug as she could manage. Macy owed her reparations in the downward spiral of June’s meticulous image. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s get out of here. Where is your apartment?” June asked, excited to finally be out of this place. </p><p>“Take a...uhhhh...left. On the main street. We'll be on it for awhile.” Macy mumbled, likely reorienting herself. </p><p> </p><p>June hoped no one from her work group noticed herself and Macy when they slipped out. This night was killing her enough, and that just might be the shot that takes her out for good. </p><p> </p><p>As the two made their way through the warm, late summer streets, June found herself occasionally acting as the pillar Macy clung to for support - which ended up being most of the walk. She refused to stop tugging on June’s arm, finding herself deep into June’s space yet again. Her torso angled, her shoulders brought tight to her neck. It was, quite frankly, driving June crazy, until Macy began sliding down, further and further, eventually reaching June’s open palm. </p><p> </p><p>Then Macy clamped down, and every thought June had been working through her head for the past ten minutes crashed in a burning pile of her own ignited unregulated feelings. </p><p> </p><p>“Your hands are so sweaty!” Macy exclaimed, a minute complaint. </p><p>June smiled. “As are yours.”</p><p>“Nah, it's definitely you. Your sweat is just rubbing off on me.” Macy coyly shot back. Clearly it didn't bother her enough to release. </p><p>June rolled her eyes. “Mhm. Macy, you should know better.” She teased, planning to elaborate after.</p><p>“Know better to what?” </p><p>“You shouldn’t insult the person you're holding hands with. <em> Maybe I’ll grip a little tighter.” </em></p><p> </p><p>With that, June tightened her hold as threatened with a grin thrown in Macy’s direction. The recipient seemed to enjoy the challenge. </p><p> </p><p>Macy grinned devilishly. “Oh yeah? I can too.” With that, she clamped down even further. </p><p>“I can go tighter. I'm not losing.”</p><p>“Me neither!”</p><p> </p><p>The two simultaneously increased their grip. More and more, tighter and tighter, until they somehow choreographed their mutual release. Letting out an earnest laugh, the pair fell into each other, still loosely connected hand in hand. Short, clumsy steps, hardly making a dent into their final few minutes of travel. </p><p> </p><p>As the pair approached Macy’s apartment, June certainly wasn't expecting the place to be so...well, to be frank, cheap. Macy’s achievements considered. Though she <em> did </em> mention her loans, so perhaps her salary had been chipping away at that in place of a proper home. Macy lived in a small subsection of the downtown area, in one the many grungy apartments above the bustling family-owned businesses below. </p><p> </p><p>Macy’s hands shuffled around in her deep pockets for her keyring. June stood beside her at her doorstep, eagerly awaiting some sort of soft surface to rest on. The steel metal stairs leading to her apartment certainly caused June some distress - she couldn't trust anything like that within an inch of her life. The fact that Macy used them getting in and out of her apartment <em> every day </em>worried her. </p><p> </p><p>June felt it was too quiet. “How do you live here?” She asked, wondering if Macy would detail what her experience has been like.</p><p>“I don’t. I work all the time.” Macy dryly answered, a bit of bite in her reply. She must not have enjoyed work very much, did she? </p><p>Hoping to avoid any hurt feelings, June backed off. “Ah. I see.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon after, Macy unlocked her door and gave it a solid shove, adding in her foot for extra oomph. It didn't seem to budge well otherwise, though Macy’s experience with this broken thing was clear as day. She stepped in first, holding the door open for a tired June to trail after her. The second Macy kicked the door shut, however, was the second she likely realized how messy her place was. </p><p> </p><p>A hasty, embarrassed Macy could be heard muttering a slew of obscenities under her breath as she rushed to tidy her apartment as quick as possible. June minded little - all she wanted was her heels off and her feet free of their performative prison. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, don't worry about it.” June encouraged, slipping off her heels. She sighed in relief when she stepped bare on Macy's soft, albeit unkempt carpet. </p><p>“No...it’s so messy. I don't normally clean, I kind of-” Macy muttered, still tidying. She appeared distressed.</p><p>June stretched her legs. “It’s okay. It looks very lived in.” </p><p>Macy kept up her frantic cleaning frenzy. “I’m glad that's the only impression you get.” </p><p> </p><p>Despite June’s attempted relief, Macy kept putting a few more odds and ends around the living room. June decided to walk around to take in her surroundings, take in just what Macy was like outside of work in the...er, comfort? Of her own home. Though June didn't feel like comfort was perhaps the best word to describe Macy’s feelings towards this place. To be honest, June didn't really want Macy to clean - well, she didn't want to see trash, but she wanted to know more about Macy’s belongings. She could learn little from them stuffed inside her closets and drawers. </p><p> </p><p>June approached the T.V., taking in what looked like a recent play session of...video games? That's what she thought they were called. “What’s this?” </p><p>Macy yelled from across the room, turning her head around to get a glimpse of what June was asking about. “Huh? Oh. Those are my video games.” </p><p>June felt a little excited being right. “And these are...controllers?” </p><p>“Yup.” Macy quickly replied.</p><p>“How many do you need?” There seemed to be quite a lot of them. </p><p>“I just have those.” Macy’s voice was a bit muffled since she turned her head back to continue cleaning. “They're for when Tut and Eli come over. They were here earlier.” She recalled. </p><p> </p><p>Something about that “earlier” bit didn't seem very precise to June. Was that a small layer of dust…? Plus, who are Tut and Eli? She was drawing a blank. Macy had never talked about them to her before. At least that June could remember within the past two weeks. Maybe before, but then that would contradict Macy’s own timeframe. June was too tired to think about it. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, do you want a drink or something?” Macy asked, sounding a bit farther away now that she was in her kitchen. “I think I have some random cans in the fridge. Or water. Whatever.” </p><p> </p><p>June was quite clearly a wine type, though it didn't really matter what type of drink she could share with Macy - it’d be special regardless. The idea of sharing one last drink with her, <em> in private, </em>well, it was tempting. Even if it didn't suit her image. But what image did June have around Macy anyway?</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I like fruity stuff.” June replied, heading into the kitchen. </p><p>“Nice. I like those too.” Well, who doesn't, honestly? Actually, June recalled Macy mentioning something about hating the taste of beer. </p><p> </p><p>The enby dug through her fridge in an attempt to find a drink June would enjoy. She shrugged her arms and said “fuck it” under her breath before closing the door with her foot. Macy grabbed two glasses from her cabinet and poured the contents of the can inside evenly. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we're splitting it?” June realized. Not that she was complaining.</p><p>“Yeah. If you want a full one for yourself go ahead. I have two cans left. I just thought we’d have one last drink before heading to bed. Since it's just us now.” Macy shrugged again, dragging a chair to the island and sitting in a solid huff across from June. She lay her tired, bulky shoulders on the surface, her head limply resting in between.</p><p> </p><p>Macy sighed, explicitly exhausted. Though it seemed to carry more weight than that. “Sorry my place is so messy.”</p><p>“Macy, stop apologizing. It’s fine.” June was almost getting tired of trying to console Macy about her mess, hence her more blunt response. </p><p>“It's not. I should’ve...it shouldn't be so - I didn't know you'd even be there. I never know with you.” Macy solemnly shook her head. “<em> You're so out of reach.” </em> </p><p>June stifled a gasp. Macy was more bothered than June had realized, the extent uncertain. “It’s okay, it’s really not that big of a deal.” June assured, hoping it would alleviate Macy knowing she wasn't upset. </p><p>“It is to me…” Macy softly trailed off, her head low. </p><p>“Why?” June asked, hoping she could gleam into Macy’s reasoning here. </p><p> </p><p>Macy took a hefty sip of her drink. “Well. Y’know. Never in a million years did I expect you'd be sitting in my shithole apartment, for one.” She shifted around in her seat, refusing to maintain eye contact. Just a half hour ago, Macy seemed delighted to have June come over. </p><p>“And what's two?” June inquired, her fingernails tapping on the side of her glass. </p><p>Macy sighed. “You wouldn't wanna hear it. I think one is enough.” This again? What was troubling her so much? </p><p>“That's twice now you've alluded to something you don't think I want to hear.” June bluntly recalled, her fingers tapping just a bit faster, now. If she was being honest, this was driving her crazy. How is she supposed to help if she doesn't know what's wrong? </p><p>“Maybe I should stop being drunk around you. You’ll learn all my secrets.” Macy laughed under her breath, turning over the conversation. So these are secrets.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps that little comment June had so poorly offered at the beginning of the evening was rearing its ugly head more than ever now...June had never expected it’s ramifications to dig so deep. That’s what she gets for being callous. </p><p> </p><p>Normally she wouldn't really care that much...but it pained her to have hurt Macy so cruelly. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't mind.” June hummed. “Do you?” She leaned forward with an honest smile. </p><p>Macy’s face flushed. “N...not if you don't, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>June eagerly awaited to hear Macy's “second thing”...but the words never came. </p><p> </p><p>“Let's switch topics. Do you like getting your nails done?” June suddenly asked, her head tilting so slightly. “I see you with black polish at work sometimes.” </p><p>Macy’s body opened up a little, likely happy to be on a safer topic. “Oh yeah, I mean I do them at home myself sometimes, but I haven't actually gotten them done by a professional in awhile. They probably hate me, ha.” </p><p>“Why would they hate you?” That was certainly puzzling. Did Macy threaten them or something? Did she not like people touching her? </p><p>“I don't shave, and just by judging the look on the girls’ faces...I don't really like being there. I feel so...mocked.” Macy admitted, her voice falling softer, her head dropping low again. </p><p> </p><p>Ah. Bad topic. This wasn't working at all.</p><p> </p><p>Alright, time for June to turn this around. “If not for that, did you enjoy going?” June asked, a hint of sweetness to her tone.</p><p>“Yeah. I liked the massage chair. It was fun.” Macy reminisced, a small smile forming despite the poor memory. That was what June wanted to see. All the time. </p><p>“Then let's go together!” June announced, her shoulders brought tight to her neck as she lunged forward on the table. “Me and you. We’ll make it a fun day. You won't be alone.” </p><p> </p><p>June thought about not shaving too so that Macy <em> really </em>wasn't alone. Would she really do that? </p><p> </p><p>Macy perked up, that subtle smile of hers now growing wider. “Yeah. Yeah...okay! I never had anyone to go with. Having you there with me...it’d be nice.”</p><p>“I think so too. I’m looking forward to it.” June smiled in turn. She hasn't even set a proper date for this yet and she was already excited. Date, huh?</p><p>“Me too.” Macy took another sip. “Anyway, I’m fuckin’ exhausted, so…” Ah, it was finally that time of the night now. </p><p> </p><p>Macy tiredly pulled herself off her seat. She didn't seem interested in cleaning up, so June decided to in her stead. She took both glasses and finished Macy’s off; June was never one to waste things. She gently set them in the sink next to a few other stray dishes that looked like they had been sitting unattended for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Wait a minute...drinking from Macy’s glass...ugh. Just saying it made her feel silly. What is she, twelve? </p><p> </p><p>Macy padded down the hallway. “Let's get changed. You didn't bring a change of clothes, did you? I have lots you can borrow.” She kindly offered. </p><p>June followed in her stead. “I have nothing. I...did not plan on anything that occurred tonight.”</p><p>Macy snorted, a sly smile. “Can’t ever plan with me, Junesie.”</p><p> </p><p>The two tiredly trudged to Macy’s bedroom. As soon as Macy stepped inside, she instantly ran to tidy up all the clothes that lined the floor. June calmly took in the scene. Safe to say, this was <em> definitely </em> Macy’s room. Waves of trinkets were found placed in random surfaces. From posters to clothes, dimmed fairy lights, merchandise June couldn't recognize and even more video games - Macy had it all. </p><p> </p><p>Macy rummaged through her drawers, tossing random articles of clothing aside until she found what she was looking for. When she was finished, she held a pair of plain black boxers and a shirt that appeared custom made. It was a white cotton shirt, painted and airbrushed with a rough cropping job. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you make that?” June curiously asked. She was kind of hoping Macy would say yes. Wouldn’t that be cool?</p><p>Macy laughed. “Ha, no way. One of Tut and Eli’s friends makes and sells these at home. Tim, I think. Do you like it?” She held it out with her right hand, attempting to give June a good read on it’s fun design. </p><p> </p><p>It looked...very…</p><p> </p><p>“I do, but...what kind of style is that? With the big eyes and all.” June could've swore she heard the name of it before...</p><p>“Oh.” Macy snorted. “You mean anime?”</p><p>“Yes!” June snapped her fingers, appearing excited. “Some guys at work talk about it.” </p><p>Macy burst into a fit of laughter, covering her face with the shirt, bending to her knees. “Wow. No fuckin’ way.” </p><p> </p><p>June wasn't actually one for custom clothes, to be truthful, most of her wardrobe was all expensive brand stuff. But she could wear something like that at home. It would help her feel a little more free. After all, no one ever goes to her apartment - she wouldn't have to dress up for anyone. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I’ll go get changed in the bathroom. You can pick out whatever you want.” Macy added, stepping out of her room. </p><p>June smiled. “Thank you Macy, this is really nice of you.” Macy threw a subtle smile in return and softly closed the door. </p><p> </p><p>With June left in her...ugh, this shit again? She was in Macy’s room! That’s it! </p><p> </p><p>An embarrassed June attempted to open Macy’s top drawer with little avail. It seemed like her wardrobe was broken and cheap too, just like her door. She gripped the handle with both hands this time and pried the wooden drawer agape. Okay, maybe the amount of clothes Macy had stuffed in here worked to its detriment. They were basically pouring out. Nothing was folded, either, and most of it was wrinkly. </p><p> </p><p>As June shuffled through Macy’s stuffed drawer, a few tops caught her eye. There were a few crop tops, band shirts, and...ah. This one had a big slit in it on the front. Oh, God, just thinking about Macy wearing this had June flush. Seeing Macy in any of this would be exciting. It’s much prettier than the basic clothes she’s required to wear at work. It felt so Macy, so wholly in her weird, attractive element. It was like June knew her a little better now. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, another shirt caught June’s eye, though for a different reason. She pulled out the concert top of some band Macy was super into - jury was out on the name, but June could recognize their sound pretty well. Not that she could recognize them willingly. Macy blasted their albums at work through her headphones, so loudly June could pick out a few words.</p><p> </p><p>Macy’s favourite band…</p><p>on a shirt she often wore to work...</p><p> </p><p>...Yeah. This was the one. </p><p> </p><p>June opened another drawer in attempt to find some shorts, but-</p><p> </p><p>A mix of bras, boxers, panties and various patterned cotton shorts stared right back at a very red faced June. And some tight looking sports bra, but June had never seen anything like that before. It was longer in height than a sports bra actually, kind of like a cropped tank top? It looked like it’d totally hide someone's bust. Man, if only June had one of those, maybe she wouldn’t get catcalled every time she left her house. Would that work on double D’s? Whatever.</p><p> </p><p>Well, June needed some shorts to sleep in. She dug through the drawer, trying not to think of Macy wearing any of this. She eventually settled on a pair of light blue shorts with a bunch of sharks on it. Cute. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Macy, she was definitely done by now, but June wasn't quite finished yet. Macy had seemed awfully distressed since she got back to her apartment. She had mentioned something about “never expecting in a million years that [June] would be here”...so if she was embarrassed having June at her place, perhaps she should help her feel more at ease. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you done now June?” Macy knocked, her voice airy. </p><p>“Yes, you can come in.” June excitedly hummed.</p><p> </p><p>June could hardly keep her smile from growing any wider when Macy opened the door. Her once deadpan face suddenly shifted the second she laid eyes on a very relaxed looking June: her back resting against the wall of her bed on a mound of pillows, in Macy’s own clothes, illuminated in a soft pink light - Macy’s dim lights. Nothing else. The scene certainly created a...<em> mood. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Uhh. Oh, hey, that's my favourite band.” Macy stammered, hands shaky. She was, completely, one-hundred-percent, flustered beyond belief. </p><p>“Yes.” June crossed her legs. “You talk about them a lot” She warmly smiled, inviting as possible. </p><p>“Anyway,” Macy nervously tugged a chunk of her hair. “I’ll go sleep on the couch. You take my bed. I did laundry earlier, so it's clean.” She had already begun turning to leave until June cut her off. </p><p>“Why don’t you sit with me for a bit?” June offered, tilting her head oh so slightly, patting Macy’s own bed in invitation.</p><p>Macy’s eyes darted around the room, then back to the ground. “Th - um, if you want me to…” She mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Macy nervously padded across her room to her bed, taking a cautious seat - furthest from June. </p><p>June gasped. “Ah! I still have makeup on.” She realized, nearly forgetting completely. She’s never been so distracted before. “Can I use your bathroom?” </p><p>“Oh - yeah. Sure.” Macy replied absentmindedly. It looked like she was about to try to leave again.</p><p>“Stay here.” June rested a soft hand to Macy’s shoulder, smiling as she leaned down to stand. “I have a surprise for you after.” She wished she could have very Macy’s surprised face etched into her sight permanently.</p><p> </p><p>Before long, June stared blankly at her own image, surrounded by Macy’s messy belongings. Her sink was full of long hair and...crumbs? What was she doing eating by the counter? Odd crumbs aside, the rest of her vanity was filled with a few acne washes, toners, and masks. Face towels were left unfolded in a pile in the corner with a cheap looking toothbrush and tube of toothpaste propped up in a small glass container beside them. </p><p> </p><p>No makeup wipes were in immediate sight, though June had hardly expected Macy would have them out. If she had any at all. Did Macy wear makeup? The most June has seen was mascara - she loved it when Macy wore it. Her eyes popped so radiantly. Well, worst comes to worst, hand soap would do a good enough job for the night. June wasn't sure which drawer to try first. Top drawer was always a good first option, so she settled on that one. </p><p> </p><p>Ah, nice. An old, worn looking package of makeup remover wipes were shoved behind a few brushes and combs. How old were these? June was pretty sure this company had switched their packaging like, twice since this version. </p><p> </p><p>June shrugged. She opened the package and quickly got to work, hoping to hurry back to give Macy her much-deserved surprise. It took awhile, as it always does given how much makeup June wears on the daily, but it just seemed so much longer this time around. Perhaps knowing she had somewhere she wanted to be, someone she wanted to see <em> after </em>her makeup was off...well, maybe that had something to do with it. </p><p> </p><p>She was in a good mood until that familiar voice spoke its mind. Would Macy still like her without all of her touch-ups? Ugh. You can’t hide a face forever. Especially not if June wanted to grow closer. </p><p> </p><p>June took a deep sigh. She turned off the light, eager to get out of the mirror’s gaze. All she wanted to do was be with Macy right now. </p><p> </p><p>Macy suddenly spun around, wide eyed. “H-hey.” She stifled a gasp.</p><p>June made her way towards the bed. “Are you ready for your surprise now?” Maybe playing it off casually would make it less awkward. </p><p>“Yeah, but…” Macy trailed off. Ah, she was going to say something about it, wasn’t she? “I like. Your face like that. With no makeup on I mean-” Macy could hardly form a coherent sentence. Her stubby well-clipped nails dug into her soft thighs. </p><p>“You do?” June incredulously asked. She certainly wasn't expecting this. The extent of her expectations were just a, well, she didn't really know, but it definitely wasn't the sweet words Macy just told her. </p><p>Macy shuffled around on the bed. “Yeah. It's like, seeing the real you, y’know? I know you'll never go bare-faced to work, so I’m happy to see it here.” </p><p> </p><p>The bare-faced woman could practically feel her own heartbeat race in her chest. She might have been able to calculate just how many degrees her cheeks had risen if she wasn't so focused on the overloaded thought of just snuggling right into Macy then and there. </p><p> </p><p>June crawled onto the bed, smiling away. “That means a lot to me...thank you.” She returned back to her position by the wall from earlier, hoping Macy would follow. She was even more glad she didn't have any makeup on this time, because she was well on the verge of tears at this point. </p><p> </p><p>“C’mere.” June motioned, a soft, inviting voice. “I owe you something.” </p><p>Macy hesitated before slowly making her way over, still attempting to maintain some sort of respectable distance between herself and June.</p><p> </p><p>If only June could even begin to understand the guilt that had been building in Macy this entire night, she would have said those three words and had it over with. But June could never understand the words Macy kept tightly locked behind her razor sharp smile. She just had to hope her signals would break through eventually, lest June would have to come to her own long, arduous and mentally exhausting conclusion of it all. </p><p> </p><p>“Turn around.”</p><p>Macy complied, happy to no longer have to keep eye contact. She was absolutely horrendous with it, but it flattered June all the same. </p><p>“What are yo-ough, ohh...oh. That’s, mmph, good…” Macy could hardly stifle her very clear signs of approval, her head rolling in between June’s circular massage.</p><p>June smiled, happy to hear Macy finally, truly, enjoying herself this evening. “I used to do this all the time for my ex-boyfriend. His job was pretty labour intensive, but this is generally good for relieving stress and helping you sleep.” She lectured. </p><p>“O-oh, I know you said you broke up awhile ago, but - mm, are you. Seeing anyone right now? Or wanting to?” Macy seemed to ditch trying to stifle her moans and noises. June hardly minded. In fact, she was quite thankful. </p><p>“I was planning on not dating for a little while. But I think I’m about to change my mind.” June hummed, wishing so desperately that Macy would pick up on everything she had said tonight. </p><p>“Must, mm, must be someone you like then. I hope it works out.” Macy sounded a little more blunt this time. Did she really not get it? </p><p>“I think so. I just know that they’re very special to me. I want to have something meaningful with them, even if it's a longshot.” June trailed off, praying her words were getting through Macy’s oblivious skull. </p><p> </p><p>It’s not that June wrongly assumed Macy liked girls. Anyone could see the large bisexual flag pinned on her wall.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it'll work out. You're, ah, dedicated, intelligent and p-pretty. You're even very sweet. It just takes a bit.” Macy hummed, compliments practically flying right out of her mouth. At least June knew Macy was talking about her. She couldn't say the same to her previous comments. </p><p>“Wow. Thank you…” June smiled. How many times had she thanked Macy tonight? It seemed like too many. June was trying to pay her back! </p><p> </p><p>Macy’s generous compliment sent June over another edge. She hoped Macy failed to notice the slower pace of June’s fingers, how her nails dug in just that little bit deeper. Though having a moaning Macy in a cropped T-shirt and boxers would definitely help with that. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmph, God, June, you're so good with this. I could pay you to come over to mmh, massage me like, once a week.” Oh?</p><p>“You wouldn't need to pay me.” June suddenly replied. Shit! Oh God, she really just said that, didn't she? June had zero time to filter that indulgent thought before letting it fly loose out of her mouth. </p><p>“Really?! You're, mm, seriously the best. I’ll pay you back somehow. I owe you that much.” Macy excitedly smiled. No, Macy, she wanted to pay you back. Not the other way around. </p><p>“It's very special hearing it from you. Thank you.” </p><p>“W-Why me?” Ah, again with the self-doubt.</p><p>June smiled. “You're just different from everyone else, in your own unique way.” </p><p> </p><p>Macy laughed, that sweet laugh of hers, her head drooping down to her shoulder. She didn't seem capable of returning a very coherent response, but June could translate anyway. June gently rested her chin on Macy’s head, grateful she could still smell that tangy flavour of her shampoo. </p><p> </p><p>“Your hair is so pretty like that.” June softly admired. </p><p>“Yeah. You did a really good job.” Macy added, attempting to give June some credit. Too bad, since she didn't want it. </p><p>“I don't find my braid to be what defines your look. It’s you.” June delicately hummed, sweet as honey. </p><p> </p><p>Macy responded by, for the second time that night, slowly sinking back into June’s chest. She probably would have said something else particularly mushily unfiltered until she felt that all familiar, comforting feeling, instead deciding to reel in the gratitude of Macy’s touch. </p><p> </p><p>“You're so nice to me tonight.” Macy mumbled, her words beginning to slur. “It's kind of new. But I like it. I just…” She shuffled around June’s open body to get comfortable, letting her entire body weight lay to rest. </p><p> </p><p>The words were on the tip of June’s tongue. They were so close, yet so far. Another night, she promised. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry I’m…” Macy mumbled, half lidded. “I’m so tired. I can't. Stay awake.” It looked like Macy was trying to get up. She didn't need to. </p><p>June smiled, happy Macy was finally letting herself rest. “It's okay.” She comforted.</p><p>Macy yawned. “You're still the softes...ugh, but, I should go, I can use the couch…” Her movements became slower, heavier. </p><p>“Please sleep.” June whispered, calming Macy down with the warm touch of her hands.</p><p>“But I should...It’s n, not…” Macy slurred, before letting out a tired sigh. That was the last coherent sentence June would hear from her for the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Macy was long on her way out, snuggled deep into June’s legs and chest. It was just like before: <em> Macy belonged there. </em> But this time, June knew this for certain. After everything, she knew at least this much. </p><p> </p><p>June tucked a few stray strands of hair out of Macy’s face, gently resting them behind her intricately pierced ear. It was June’s turn now. The flustered woman lay back, holding Macy close - of course, she’d bring Macy down with her. June’s arms soon found themselves wrapped around her subtly snoring coworker, intimately placed on her favourite part of the enby. </p><p> </p><p>With a gentle kiss to Macy’s head, June brought her lips to her ear. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You belong right here.”  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I draw more than I write. I drew a scene from this fic too. </p><p>@rockmandash2 on Instagram</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>